The amount of functionality that is available to users of computing devices is ever increasing. For example, a user may have access to a wide range of computing devices, each configured to also include a wide range of different functionality. This functionality may be provided in a variety of ways, such as through an operating system of the device, applications that are executable on the device, involve management of files stored on the device, and so on. Consequently, users may be confronted with a multitude of different techniques that may be used to access this functionality, which may make it difficult and confusing to locate particular functionality of interest. Thus, the sheer amount of this functionality may make it difficult for a user to interact with the device, which may lead to user frustration both with the device and functionality added to the device.